The present invention relates to a variation of the invention disclosed and claimed in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,165, granted Sep. 23, 1997 and entitled xe2x80x9cPicture Cardxe2x80x9d. More particularly, it relates to a display formed of two transparencies that are connected together in a way permitting rotation of one of the transparencies relative to the other transparency for the purpose of moving cooperative images on the transparencies into and out of registry with each other.
The background of the invention set forth in my aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,165 is hereby incorporated herein by this specific reference. An object of the present invention is to provide displays that in concept are like the displays disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,669,165, but which are characterized by new and unique structure for connecting the transparencies together and/or supporting the transparencies for rotation, one relative to another.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,410,130, issued to A. N. Sinclair, is prior art relevant to the subject application since it covers transparencies movably attached to a transparency with images on all the transparencies. However, the images are not cooperative and while there can be minor relative motion between the transparencies, the transparencies are such that no useful purpose can be served by such relative motion.
Displays of the present invention are basically characterized by a first plastic film transparency having at least one first image on it and a second plastic film transparency having at least one second image on it, said images being cooperative with cooperation produced when the images overlay each other. The film transparencies are rotatably attached to allow such overlay and produce the cooperation. The first and second transparencies are positioned side-by-side. In one embodiment of the invention the first transparency has a circular row of circumferentially spaced apart incisions in it. The second transparency includes film portions that project through the incisions in the first transparency and connect the transparencies together, allowing at least some rotation, one relative to the other. Owing to this construction, one transparency can be rotated relative to the other to bring the images to be overlaid so that the two overlaid images provide a predetermined cooperative image. In this embodiment the first transparency may not be circular.
In a second embodiment of the invention, the film portions of the second transparency that project through the incisions in the first transparency are peripheral portions of the second transparency.
In another embodiment of the invention, the incisions in the first transparency form radially outwardly directed flaps and the peripheral portions of the second transparency extend radially outwardly through and beyond the incisions along side the flaps.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, the second transparency may include incisions that form radially directed flaps constituting the film portions of the second transparency that project through the incisions in the first transparency. These flaps are circumferentially shorter than the incisions in the first transparency, so that the transparencies are rotatably attached and at least some related rotation of the transparencies is permitted.
In all of the embodiments of the subject invention at least one of the transparencies is preferably essentially circular and relative rotation between the transparencies is in a range of 10xc2x0 to 360xc2x0. For purposes of this disclosure, the term xe2x80x9cessentially circularxe2x80x9d means circular with tabs on the periphery of the circle, circular with portions removed from the periphery of the circle and oval shaped.
These and other advantages, and objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode, when read together with the drawings, and the claims, which are all incorporated herein as part of the disclosure of the invention.